1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for checking the operations of warning devices, and specifically is concerned with a device for checking the operation of a smoke alarm installed on a ceiling or on a wall out of the reach of children.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past few years, the popularity of smoke alarms has increased tremendously because of their ability to give early notice of incipient fires and other sources of smoke generation. The smoke alarms are generally self-contained, being provided with an internal electrical source such as a battery, and being adapted to be mounted on a ceiling or on a wall just below the ceiling, the foregoing being the best two places for positioning the smoke alarm to detect the presence of smoke or other by-products of an incendiary source. Also, the placement of the smoke alarms in the two foregoing positions keeps the alarms out of the reach of persons, particularly children, who might be tempted to tamper with the alarms.
The smoke alarms have to be checked periodically to determine whether they are in an operative condition, namely, that the internal electrical supply is capable of actuating the alarm. To do this, the smoke alarms are provided with a test means such as a test button which can be depressed, pulled or toggled to momentarily actuate the smoke alarm which will give off an audible alarm signal. Presently, there are no devices provided for this purpose, and, therefore, it is necessary that the person checking the smoke alarm has to use a ladder or some other structure to gain access to the smoke alarm to activate the test button.
Occasionally, the smoke alarm will be set off by an accumulation of smoke which is generated by other than incendiary conflagrations. For example, the smoke may be generated in a kitchen while frying foods or by someone smoking tobacco. When the smoke alarm is activated by the smoke originating from the foregoing sources, it is necessary to reset the smoke alarm to place it into an alert condition. To do so, it is necessary to dissipate the smoke inside the smoke alarm as well as in the area adjoining the smoke alarm. This is accomplished by taking some object like a newspaper and wafting air across the smoke detector to clear out the accumulated smoke and then, where applicable, resetting the button to deactivate the alarm signal. Again, the foregoing procedure would require the use of a ladder or some other structure to gain access to the smoke alarm.